Rémálom
by Vievin
Summary: Kanada elalszik egy horrorfilm nézése közben... és egy szem popcorn, pár vágás mindent megváltoztathat. FACE. Figyelmeztetés: yandere!Kanada, karakterek halála (Anglia, Franciaország, félig-meddig Amerika is) M kategória a fentebb írtak miatt.


Yandere!Kanada figyelmeztetés.

- Hol vagy, Matthew? – kiáltotta Anglia. – Megyünk megnézni egy horrorfilmet, jössz?

Kanada egy pillanatig gondolkodott. Ugyan utálja a horrorfilmeket, és álmos is, de csak jobb valami béna film közben nyugtatgatni Amerikát, mint itt fent kuksolni és olvasni.

- Aha, egy pillanat! – kiáltotta le, és miután megjelölte könyvében, hol tart (egy thriller volt), majd leszaladt. Amerika épp a laptopján pötyögött valamit.

- És kész, le van töltve! – kiáltotta, majd egy kábellel a nagyképernyős tévéhez csatlakoztatta, és lehajtotta a fedelét. Kanada és Anglia is leültek, Franciaország pedig épp most kocogott le a lépcsőn.

- Mit nézünk? – tudakolta, miután helyet foglalt a kanapé_ bal_ _szélén_, Kanada mellett. (Anglia a _jobb szélen_ ült, a lehető legtávolabb Franciaországtól.) Amerika lelkesen válaszolt:

- Egy horrorfilmet, tizennyolc karikás, de azért Matthew is nézheti. – Franciaország mindentudó hangon megszólalt:

- Ó, tizennyolc karikás? Szóval... – Anglia közbevágott:

- Nem _olyan_ film, ha erre gondolsz, Francis. Akkor csak te néznéd. – Amerika, aki eddig a filmen bütykölt valamit, közbesuttogott, miközben lekapcsolta a lámpát:

- Shh, kezdődik. – Valóban, a tévé képernyője kivilágosodott, és megjelent rajta egy fiú, aki egy film nézése közben popcornt evett, aztán minden előzmény nélkül megőrült. Kanada egy ideig tudta követni a filmet, de lassan elálmosodott a sötétségtől, majd fejét Francis vállára hajtva elaludt.

„_A levegő tele volt a vajas pattogatott kukorica illatával, ami a konyha felé vonzott. Odamentem, és vettem egy tállal a finomságból, habár én inkább a sósat szeretem, és eszegetni kezdtem. Hirtelen egy piros pötty jelent meg az egyiken, és növekedve beborította a tálat, majd engem is. Mozdulni sem tudtam, egész testemben remegtem, amíg el nem nyelt mindent a vörösség. Aztán hirtelen kitisztult a kép, pontosan ugyanolyan volt a konyha, mint előtte. Aztán hirtelen egy csengő hang hallatszott, ahogy lejárt a mikró, én pedig ijedtemben leejtettem a tálat, amiben a pattogatott kukorica volt. A világoskék üvegtál széttörött, és millió prizmaként szétgurult, hogy a lámpafényt szivárványpettyekké alakítsa, keveredve a fehér és sárga virágokkal, amilyennek most a popcorndarabokat láttam. Aztán néhány vörös patakocska kezdett folydogálni közöttük-rajtuk. Megdöbbenve néztem magamra, és láttam, hogy egypár szilánk felhasította lábszáram, és ezekből csorgott le a vér. Megbabonázott a látvány, ahogy a vér kibuggyan az apró sebből, és lefelé veszi útját, kicsiny vörös csíkot hagyva a lábamon. De a vágások hamar bezárultak, csak egy barnás var maradt a helyükön. Túl hamar. Ennyi nem elég. Lassan, komótosan kivettem a legnagyobb kést a tartóból, és az alkaromhoz illesztettem. Miért remegek? Elképzeltem a kilövellő vér által vörösre festett falakat, és felvillanyozva hasítottam végig a csuklómat hosszában. Ahogy az élénkvörös folyadék kispriccelt, úgy váltam egyre gyengébbé, de egyszersmind erősebbé. Ahogy a vér lövellése gyengült, dühödten vágtam meg újra és újra, de semmi sem használt, ahogy vérem elfogyott, már csak kicsiny patakban csordogált a nedv. Dühösen vágtam földhöz az eszközt, majd hirtelen ötlettel leguggoltam, tenyerem a vértócsába süllyesztve, ami mellett a bárd hevert. Lassan, nagyon lassan nyúltam utána, majd gyorsan magamhoz ragadtam, mintha el akarna szökni. Felálltam, és elindultam Anglia hálószobája felé. Mellette ott feküdt a bátyám: meglepődtem, milyen fiatal, tizenegy-tizenkét év körül lehetett. Megzavarodva torpantam meg: akkor én sem lehetek idősebb tíz-tizenegy évesnél. De számít ez? Vállat vonva suhantam feléjük, amikor egy lila és vörös árny állta utamat._

_- Mathieu, te meg mit lófrálsz itt ilyen későn? Menj aludni. – A félhomályban nem láthatta a ruhámat, bőrömet befestő vérfoltokat, se a kést a kezemben. Kinyújtottam a kezem, megsimogattam az arcát, én tisztán láttam a sötétben. Ő szelíden elmosolyodott, de ez bántott. Miért mosolyog rám? Kést tartó kezem előrelendült, halálos pontossággal szúrtam szíven őt. Erre is te tanítottál, Francis – súgtam fülébe, ahogy nekem tántorodott. A döbbenet kifejezése fagyott arcára, de én azt szerettem volna, ha mosolyog. Kirántottam a késemet a testéből, csodáltam a kispriccelő vér csodálatos vörös színét, majd teljes erőből a szájába döftem. Az két oldalon felrepedt, és én megnyugodva fektettem le a földre. Most már mosolyog._

_Aztán beléptem a szobába. Néma gyilkolásom nem ébresztette föl az alvókat, csak Anglia fordult a másik oldalára, majd lépteim hangjára – tudtam volna hangtalanul is közeledni, de azt akartam, hogy ébren legyen – kinyitotta a szemét._

_- Te vagy az, Matthew? Már megint nem tudsz aludni? – mormolta. Leguggoltam mellé, aztán egy intéssel fénygömböt varázsoltam a plafonra, ami lassan keringve öntötte szelíd fényét a szobába. Amikor Anglia meglátott engem – véres ruha, bőr, és a kés a kezemben, ami markolatig véres volt – szeme kitágult a megdöbbenéstől és a rémülettől. Kiáltani akart, de szavai hörgésbe fúltak, ahogy elmetszettem a torkát. _

_- Shh, Alfred még alszik – intettem csendre. Anglia még utolsó erejével kinyújtotta a kezét felém, talán varázslatra készülve. Ettől megrémültem, és gyorsan levágtam a kezét, hogy ne tehessen ilyet._

_- Démon... – nyögte, ahogy az élet elhagyta testét. Megcsóváltam a fejem, ez igazán nem volt kedves tőle. Csöndben visszaillesztettem kezét a karjára, és egy-két vágással rögzítettem. Aztán az utolsó felé fordultam, aki már felült az ágyban, és szemét dörgölte._

_- Matt? – ásította, majd mikor a fénygömbjeim fényében meglátott, szó nélkül meredt rám. Szemei kitágultak, ez volt egyetlen mozdulata, s ez idegesített engem. Közelebb hajoltam hozzá, és precíz mozdulattal vállába hajítottam a kést. Meg sem rezzent, csak engem bámult, és egy könnycsepp gördült le arcán. Szemébe néztem, és megláttam magamat benne. Egy kisfiú, a bőre hófehér, amit a vörös különböző árnyalataiban lévő vérfoltok mocskolnak be. Arca szintén véres, szeme... A szeme volt a legrosszabb. Vörösen izzott, mohó vérszomj csillogott benne. Az egész alak egy démonhoz hasonlított. És ez a démon én voltam. Felkiáltottam rémületemben..."_

- Matt! Hé, Matt, ébredj! – Felnézett, és bátyja aggódástól csillogó szemeit látta maga előtt, a filmnek már rég vége volt. Még mindig a vállait rázta, s mikor Kanada kinyitotta a szemét, megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott fel.

- Rosszat álmodtál? – kérdezte. Matthew önkéntelenül is megborzongott, ahogy felidézte az álomképeket, majd elmosolyodott. Kényszeredetten.

- Ja, igen, de már vége. Bocs, hogy elaludtam a film közben. Mi volt a vége?

- Áh, jött valami kis hero, nálam biztos nem nagyobb, és végzett a gyilkossal, még mielőtt az kinyírta volna a fél várost. – Kanada felült, nyújtózkodott, majd a mellette ülő fehér macit ölébe véve dörzsölte meg – remélhetőleg lila – szemeit.

- Szokványos amerikai horror – jegyezte meg, és fölállt. – Asszem megyek is lefeküdni. Maradt még popcorn...?


End file.
